Unexpected and Unnatural
by izzythatanimefreak
Summary: When 13-year-old Willow Langely is caught 'red-handed' when she murders someone, she meets two mysterious young earls and their odd butlers. But what will happen when she reveals her scarred past and potentially usable abilities? Will she finally melt the young earls icy heart?
1. Finding Willow

As I walked down Main Street, I held my tattered shawl over my shoulders in the bitter December air. I wanted to sleep for I had a very bad headache so I turned down the alleyway after the toy store and walked all the way down. I made two lefts then a right and I sat down in my little shelter. I lived on the streets. Just then I heard a pair of footsteps coming down the alleyway. A man appeared, an evil smile on his face.

"What do we have here?" He said disgustingly. I stood up ready to run. He rushed over and began lifting my skirt. I panicked. I was angry scared and worried at the same time. I took the knife I always kept in my spare pocket and stabbed him in the chest. He screamed loudly before he fell to the ground, lifeless.

Ciel's POV:

As I walked down main street it saw the very person I'd been trying to avoid: Alois Trancy. Ugh I despised him. He automatically noticed me.

"Trancy." I acknowledged.

"Ciel! Good to see you!" He said running over and hugging me. He was about to say something when a bloodcurdling scream interrupted him. I simply looked at Sebastian. He nodded. He walked down an alleyway and made two lefts then a right. Alois and Claude were following behind us. The sight was an odd one to say the least.

Willow's POV:

After a few moments, 4 men turned the corner. Two were dressed in black tailcoats, the others dressed in blue and purple cloaks. I looked down at my hands which were covered in crimson blood. I dropped the knife and ran down the street. I didn't have to look behind me to know that they were chasing me. /don't you dare use your powers/ I thought to myself. They were closing in on me and I had no choice. I could move things with my mind and control elements. I decided I had too. I saw a pile of boxes up ahead. I jumped over them and moved them so they would block the path. I heard a crash to see that they'd jumped right into it. I moved a wall of earth up blocking their path, the same crash. I sent a wave of water after them, the same result. I cast a wind at them, but they simply cut through it. I couldn't outrun them for much longer. Before I realized anything else, I was flipping through the air. I'd tripped over my own feet and went tumbling into a wall. Lucky for me, the alleyway I was running down was a dead end. I felt the blood seeping down my head from where I did it.

"P-please don't shoot! I c-can explain!" I said shrinking back against the wall. The boy in blue pulled out a pistol and aimed it right at me.

"Sure you can." He said condescendingly.

"Y-yes. I swear. I was sitting where you found me, trying to sleep. I heard footsteps and saw that man turn the corner. He advanced on me, grabbed me and then proceeded to lift the skirt of my dress. I had no other choice unless I wanted to get raped." I said trying to catch my breath. The blonde kid in purple narrowed his eyes at me.

"You could be lying. How do we know your not?" He replied sadistically.

"I swear on my life. I swear on my mothers grave! Please." I begged. Both of the boys eyes widened in shock. The one in blue spoke again but not to me.

"Sebastian. Is she lying?" He asked. The male with the reddish eyes pondered something for a moment then spoke.

"It seems that she is telling the truth, my lord" he said in a voice as cold as ice and as smooth as silk. His aim on the gun didn't falter.

"What is your name?" He pried.

"W-Willow." I said quickly with a shaky voice. The blonde stepped forward again.

"We saw what you did back there. How are you able to do that?" He said eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'm not sure exactly. All I know is that when I was about 8, someone broke into my manor, killed my parents, stole our fortune and kidnapped me. I didn't see the light of day. They injected me with serums and other things. That's all I know." I said, my voice cracking. They seemed to believe me. The boy in blue simply looked at the one he called Sebastian and he nodded. Before I could register his movement, I was on my feet, my hands held behind my back.

"Nevertheless. I would like to speak to you about this further. Trancy, come back with me to my manner. You don't want to miss this." The boy in blue said, not smiling. I walked forward without being forced to, following after them.


	2. What a girl can do

**OMG SOMEONE IS ACTUALLY READING MY STORY! Thanks to everyone who reads it! I promise this story isn't going anywhere! UGGH but the chapters might be coming out all at once and then like none at all…**

**OH WELL CARPE FRICKKIN DIUM!**

**p.s. I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI (I wish I did ****) But I DO OWN WILLOW!**

I hung my head down. When we reached the Main Street, the boys both entered a carriage. I was pushed in after them. They sat on one side and I sat on the other. Both of their eyes were trained on me and my eyes darted back and forth nervously. I had me hands in my lap. I didn't speak. The whole ride, I could feel their eyes trained on me. I kept my eyes down. The carriage stopped. The blonde haired boy exited first. The blue haired boy stood and motioned for me to exit. I obliged gladly. I stared up at the manner and my jaw dropped slightly in awe of its beauty. When we reached the door, the boys switched positions and the blue haired boy led the way up a master staircase. I followed. When we reached a door, he pushed it open then promptly pushed me inside. The door slammed shut. I tried moving the door with my mind but for some reason, it wouldn't budge. I tried the handle, locked. _Damn_ I thought to myself. I surveyed my surroundings. The room consisted of a small bed, a large window behind it, a bathroom and a small armoire. I paced. I was interrupted by the sound of wood sliding. A small slate in the door was being opened. On a small metal

plate, was a small candle. It was pushed in and the slot immediately shut. I imagined they could see what I was doing and I guessed what they wanted me to do. I took the tray and sat down on the floor. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I moved my hands, as if I was holding a ball. I placed them on either side of the candle and concentrated. I slowly brought my hands up. The flame popped of the wicker and levitated between my hands. I expanded my hands and the flame grew several times in size. I moved my hands away, keeping the ball of fire where it was. I put one finger into it and felt the flames like at my skin. My skin would never burn though. I dragged my finger away from the fire and acted as if it was a ribbon. I flew around the room, flinging my 'ribbon of fire' along with me. After a few moments, I dragged it back to the ball of fire and I condensed it all again. I shrunk it to a very small size and tapped my gemstone necklace. The tiny ball of fire floated into the gem causing a portion of it to turn orange. I waited for another tray. Another one soon came. It had a small cup of water on it. I dipped my pointer fingers into it and the water traveled up my bare arms and it looked like veins. I took another deep breath. I held out my hands and made the water jump from hand to hand. I made it resemble that of a fish. I actually smiled at it. I them condensed it once again. I tapped my gem and a portion of it turned blue when the water entered it. I soon got a rock. I took the rock and again taking a deep breath, took the rock it my hands. I threw it in the air and when it came down, I expanded it and made it encircle me. I broke off little pieces and shaped them into balls. I took one hand and I waved it around my head. The rocks followed. I then took the earth around me and the balls and condensed it all again. I tapped my gem and a portion of it turned a greenish brown color. I assumed they would want me to do air to so I started without them. I held out one hand, palm up and flat. I took the other and a moved my wrist in a circular motion. I created a small whirlwind. I launched it into the air and it slowly came back down. I tapped my necklace and the last portion turned a bluish white. A sudden wave of dizziness hit me and I swayed a little. I was suddenly exhausted from using my powers and I collapsed on the floor, blackness consuming me.


	3. Introductions

**OMFG PEOPLE ARE READING MY STORY EEEP! I know that the last chapter was extremely short, uuggghh. Well more should be coming cuz it's SUMMER! Well I do hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI (wish I did) BUT I DO OWN WILLOW.**

Ciel's POV:

I stared into the room the girl was in through a trick wall I ordered Sebastian to construct. I was very impressed. After she'd finished, she collapsed onto the ground unconscious. I rushed into the room. I'd already decided that she was indeed telling the truth. I looked down at her strangely. I picked her up bridal style to find that she was very light. I placed her on the bed then promptly left and locked the door. I could tell things would be interesting with her here.

Willow's POV:

When I opened my eyes, I was in a bed. A warm, comfortable bed. My eyes were full of sleep, and my head was pounding. I rubbed my eyes. I slowly sat up and leaned on my hand. As my vision focused, I noticed two blurbs, one blue and one purple. I slowly realized what the blurbs were. I backed up on the bed away from them.

"Relax, we are not going to try to kill you." The boy in blue said.

"No promises." The blonde-headed boy said, smiling menacingly. I narrowed my eyes at both of them.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I said, my voice icy.

"Well, we want to find out information on you. Why you are able to do what you do." The buy in blue said.

"Who are you?" I asked menacingly. The blonde-haired boy stepped forward slightly.

"My name is Alois Trancy." He said slightly bowing, the other boy simple stood.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive." He said, emotionlessly. They both walked over to either sides of the bed and sat in conveniently placed wooden chairs. I shrank back against the back wall even more.

"What makes you think I'll tell you? Or even what makes you think I know myself? I told you what I knew, isn't that enough?" I asked, putting my head in one hand.

"Touché. Nevertheless, if you are hungry, breakfast will be served shortly." He said it while he stood up. They both walked out the door and locked it behind them. I decided I couldn't go down in my current state, so I browsed the armoire for clothing. I finally settled on a black dress with long black silk sleeves that had loops that went around my fingers. The skirt hung the way a tulip would. Every here and there, something was outlined in gold, like the end of the sleeves, the waist and neckline and the bottom of the skirt. It just reached the floor, it was all in all a beautiful dress. I surveyed myself in the mirror sweeping my hair to the side and putting a flower from a vase that I found in my room. I waited patiently for him to return I heard the familiar _click _of the lock. The door opened and in stepped Ciel. He looked me up and down and gave a small nod. I followed him out the door, down the grand staircase and into the dining hall. The table was a beautiful, long wooden one. It was made of pure mahogany. I ran my fingers on the polished wood. I took my seat and stared intently at Ciel, who returned the stare. When the food was brought out, I nearly drooled. I hadn't had an actual real meal in ages it seemed. When it first came out, I was suspicious, I hadn't known if he'd done something to it. Eventually, my hunger got the best of me and I began eating.

"Where is, umm…Alois was it?" I said, desperately making small talk.

"I sent him away. He becomes annoying after a while." He responded, not even looking up from his food. We then ate in silence. After we'd both finished, we stood.

"Oh, I'm having people over today. Please just stay in your room." he said annoyed. I tch'd. I would not stand down and out of the way. I stalked back to my room. A short while later, I heard all of the commotion of new guests. I heard one voice say something about a pool match, then jeers and chatter. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided I looked more than fine. I followed the noise. I found the room were all the people were they were in the middle of a pool game. I stood in the doorway and one-by-one the faces turned to me.

"Ciel, who is this?" an oriental man said. Ciel froze. I gave a slight laugh.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Willow. I know ciel here from a dance we met at years ago. And he's been _ever_ so kind to let me stay here when my manner flooded." I said politely. Ciel glared at me. I shrugged.

"Oh, are you playing pool? Mind if I've a go at it?" I ask eagerly. I suddenly notice everyone in the room is male. One speaks up.

"Well you can try. Everyone knows girls can't play pool." A gruff voice with a thick Italian accent stated from the back of the room. I grabbed a spare pool queue and strolled over to the table confidently. I noticed one shot I could make that would shut him up.

"Well, I bet I could hit that 8 ball and sink it and have it hit that 1 ball and sink that as well." I said. They all laughed. I simply aimed with my queue and hit the ball. It perfectly executed my plan. I heard a few gasps.

"Who ever said that a girl could not play pool?" I said placing my queue against the wall and leaving.

**OOOHH she showed them (the sass is real). I hope you guys loved it! **

**More chapters will be on the way!**


	4. Don't trust the Italians

**OMFG (yes I know I'm being repetitive) 137 views in 2 days! I don't care if its not a lot to you people but its good enough for me! I know that the chapters are rather short, that's only because I'd written maybe 5 pages of this story (ON WORD) before I wanted to put it up online. So after this chapter, the following ones will be longer! I really hope you enjoy!**

I was secretly proud of myself for shutting them up. As I was walking, I noticed the butler named Sebastian was eyeing me.

"Sebastian." I said curtly.

"Willow." He politely responded. I saw a candelabra and plucked the flame from the wicker and played with it. I tossed it like a small ball. Every so often I would look back to see if I was followed. I found myself wandering the halls. I soon found myself in what I assumed was Ciel's study. I knocked twice. No response. I gently pushed the door and it opened. I strolled into the room and stared in awe. I walked up to the large wooden desk. My hands grazed the papers on his desk One news paper article caught my eye.

_Phantomhive tragedy:_

_ -December 14__th__ 1875  
The Earl Phantomhive and his wife were found dead in their home after a fire broke out and burnt their mansion to the ground. The earls son's body was not found so it is highly possible that he was kidnapped by the murderers. It is likely he has been sold into slave trade. He has been reported as a missing child. His around 10 years of age- _something interrupted my reading. A cold hand gripped my wrist. I shut my eyes and sighed.

"Just my luck." I said under my breath.

"What are you doing in my study?" he said coldly. I rolled my eyes.

"When you go from living on the streets to living in a huge estate, you tend to explore." I said honestly. His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened.

"Why were you reading that?" he hissed.

"It caught my eye. I understand how you feel though. What I said during the pool game was no lie." I said, sympathy coloring my voice. His grip loosened slightly.

"My condol-" he began, but he never got to finish. A hand reached from behind him and covered his airways with a rag. His eyes dropped and his body fell limp. I grabbed a pencil of the desk when I heard the man speak.

"Take her too!"

I quickly scribbled a note and just finished when they brought the rag over my nose as well. I was glad that they didn't notice the note. I felt my eyelids drooping and felt myself becoming less and less aware of my surroundings. I went automatically into a drug induced sleep.

_Sebastian's POV:

I held the young masters tea tray in one hand and a letter in the other. I knocked on the master's door. No response.

"Master?" I said loudly knocking again. I opened the door and found the room in ruins. Papers strewn everywhere, books off the shelves. My eyes rested upon a Piece of paper. I picked it up and read it to myself.

Whoever the Italian man was at Ciel's pool game has kidnapped us—

"What a shame this tea will go to waste."

Willows POV: 

My eyes groggily opened. I was aware of Ciel on the ground next to me. He appeared to be bound by leather straps and handcuffs. I guessed I was the same. I tried opening his handcuffs, but my hands were cuffed behind my back. I couldn't use my powers. If anything happened to my hands, my powers were useless. I shook Ciel awake.

"Ciel! Wake up!" I whispered. His eyes twitched then opened. They instantly widened. I shushed him before he could say anything.

"Who?" he whispered.

"The Italian man from your game of pool." I whispered back. His eyes narrowed.

"Finally up are we?" the same gruff voice said. My eyes narrowed and I lifted my chin proudly. He strode over confidently.

"I thought it was you, Azzurro Vanel of the Ferro family!" Ciel hissed.

"Yes Ciel. I feel you've been in charge far to long." He said roughly. I saw things happen in slow motion. I saw the man's hand raise and saw Ciel's eyes close, bracing for the impact. I moved in front of him and took the slap myself.

Ciel's opened one eye, then tit widened in shock. Azzurrolooked as though I'd just grown another head.

"You'd take a hit for him? You've got yourself one loyal little dog there Ciel." He said taking my chin in his hand and bringing his face closer to mine. I could smell and feel his warm breath. His breath stunk of cigars. Disgusted by him, I spit into his face. He glared at me as he wiped the spit off his face. He slapped me again, and again. I took the slaps, letting him make me angry. For whenever I became angry, I had sudden bursts of inhuman strength. I struggled against the cuffs. I could feel the metal slowly breaking on my wrists and ankles. I heard the metal snap. I quickly undid the leather straps. I stood strong in front of Ciel protectively. Azzurro pulled out a gun. I didn't even flinch. I've looked at death and every time I've survived. Why? I have no clue. Before I did anything though, Azzurro pointed the gun at me and shot it. It hit my left shoulder. I was more shocked than anything. I brought a hand up to stop the bleeding as I fell to my knees. Ciel looked at me, real genuine concern on his face. I smiled weakly. I slowly staggered to a standing position. I slowly waved my hands over the ground. A huge crack formed in the floor, and the floor split in two, a huge hole forming between us. With all of my power, I picked up Azzurro mentally and with a great force, threw him into the hole. I proceeded to do the same to his servants. I quickly turned back to Ciel. I undid the leather straps and snapped the cuffs in two. I pulled him up.

"Are you ok?" I asked breathlessly. He nodded. I sighed in relief. His fingers probed the bullet hole in my shoulder. I winced. Our moment was interrupted by the ground cracking beneath us. I knew what was happening. My physical state was unstable, so the ground became unstable. I knew a hole would soon form and we would fall to our death. I caught sight of Sebastian in the doorway across the room. I immediately picked up Ciel and threw him in Sebastian's direction, just as the ground fell out from under me.

Ciel's POV:

I was soaring through the air and the next thing I knew, I was in Sebastian's arms. I was stunned. I saw the ground fall out from under Willow.

"Willow!" I screamed scanning the area. Nothing.

Until I saw one hand reach up and grab the edge of the chasm. I sighed in relief to know she was ok. _Wait what? _ I thought to myself.

"Sebastian, save her." I commanded.

"Yes, my lord."


	5. Getting to know You

**Thank you guys so much you have no idea how happy it is to see that you got 118 views in 1 day. I legitimately cried. My parents are proud of me even! Ok that sounds a little weird…Here's the next chapter! This will be one of the longer ones. It'll also be a little mushy since my ship is OC/Ciel…so whatever. Enjoy!**

Willow's POV:

My eyelids twitched as I felt the sunlight streaming in. my hand automatically went up to my left shoulder as pain became apparent. My fingers probed the area and I winced a certain places. I blinked my eyes open, fighting against the urge to sleep. I was greeted by a worried-looking purplish-red haired maid with huge glasses. I jumped back slightly because she was mere inches away from my face. She instantly backed away and hung her head.

"S-sorry miss." She said apologetically. I smiled.

"Please, don't worry about it. I know the reason that you were so close is because you're concerned…so thank you." I said sitting up. Ok that was not a good idea.

"Oh ow." I said holding my ribs. Her face immediately perked up and she rushed to my side, pushing me back to a laying position.

"No no miss, you need to rest, yes!" she said quickly.

"I'm not really a resting type."

"I insist, yes!"

"Fine." I relented. I shifted under her slight touches and laid back down.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"You and young master were in town and you were caught in the middle of a police chase. You got ruffed up good! Even got shot, yes!" she said. Well I wasn't a fool. I know that was just our cover story, though I didn't say anything. There was a reason he didn't tell his servants about what happened.

"Oh, lucky me." I replied sarcastically. I laughed slightly.

"Um, excuse me- wait I don't know your name…" I said.

"O-oh! My name's Mey-rin!" she said enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Willow Langely." I replied softly. I saw here face tense in realization but she said nothing.

"Anyway, would you mind getting me a cup of water?" I asked politely.

"O-of course miss!" she said. And with that, she was gone. I leaned back in the bed. My, the things I've been through. I sat there for what felt like hours. I was wondering where that bloody maid had vanished. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said sitting up and wincing. I expected Mey-rin to walk through the door, but in came a stoic-looking Ciel.

"Hi." He said awkwardly.

"Hi." He stared at me for a moment, and I stared back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quiety.

"Just fantastic." I said giving him a fake smile. He cocked his head to the side, obviously confused.

"Sarcasm." I said wincing. He smirked.

"Hey have you seen Mey-rin in the past hour? I asked for water but she never came back." I asked hesitantly.

"Unfortunately no, I haven't." he said sighing. I huffed.

"Why are you always sighing? We should change your name to Sigh! My god." I said looking at him incredulously. He glared at me slightly.

"Relax. It's called a joke." I said laughing. He looked at me condescendingly and I put my hands up in surrender, wincing as I did.

"Damn I would've liked to give that Italian bastard a taste of his medicine." I said probing the bullet hole.

"It'll heal, soon enough." He said, reaching over and probing it as well. I felt little jolts of electricity flow through me at his touch. He pulled his hand away and leaned on his cane.

"Why did you really come here?" I said crossing my arms. He looked up, clearly surprised at what I'd said. He stayed as stiff as a statue. I groaned.

"Oh come on! I'm only a girl I don't bite! You can tell me." I said smiling at him. He sighed again, I looked at him again in disbelief, but one look from him made me stop.

"The reason I came here was…to thank you. No other person I've met would've done that for me. I feel responsible for you now. I want you to stay safe, I don't need any martyrs." He said. That last part was a little cold, but the rest of it sounded sincere.

"Thanks, no one's ever cared that much about me before. Not even my family." I said avoiding his eyes. I let a few tears escape.

"Are you crying?" he said staring down at me. I looked away and wiped my eyes.

"I'm only human." I said shrugging. He stiffened up and handed me a handkerchief.

"Thanks." I said as I wiped my eyes.

"It's fine. So, you say your family didn't care about you?" he pondered.

"How did I know you'd ask that? Well as you've seen I have, 'abilities' and as soon as they found out, I was treated like scum. It was hard." I said staring at the ground. I coughed which only made me wince again.

"You really should be asleep. You look like you've been run over by horses." He said assessing me.

"Gee thanks." I said smirking at him.

"I'll go see where Mey-rin went with that water of yours." He said as he turned to leave. I could just make out a mischievous smile playing on his lips. I waited for a few minutes and he was back. He was holding a tea-cup full of water as promise. He handed it to me and I took a sip. As soon as I swallowed, I wanted to spit it out.

"Ugh, that's water? No it can't be water. What is that?" I said coughing.

"You'll see." He said quietly.

"What did you-" I began. I immediately felt my whole body relax and slump.

"I told you that you needed rest." I fell back onto the pillow and my eye-lids were closing slowly, but involuntarily. He walked towards me slowly and bent down. I felt his warm breath on my forehead and then his soft lips kiss it.

"Rest well."

**Ok so that wasn't very long, but I just got the idea on how to end it and couldn't stretch it out any longer! Little bit of Willows backstory! There'll be more though. Please keep reviewing every single one is appreciated! I know its been a while since I posted but I've been at camp and its tiring. Anyways hope you enjoyed the feels!**


	6. I knew it

**Hope you guys liked the last chappy! I'm trying to put the 'romance' in it but I still wanna nail Ciel's character and his cold demeanor. Hope you enjoy this extra long chapter! I actually am writing this on a plane! EXCITING!**

**Ciel P.O.V.:**

I closed the door softly. _What brought that on? _I asked myself. I shrugged it off and walked slowly back to my study. I opened the door and sank into my chair. I rubbed my temples as I stared at the ever-so-high stack of paper work. A small knock could be heard at my door.

"Enter." I said annoyed. Sebastian entered carrying a tray of tea and food.

"Good afternoon young master. I've brought Earl Gray tea and a small Chocolate Gateau." He said placing the tray in front of me. I hungrily ate the cake and drank the tea. I noticed that Sebastian was smirking, at me.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"Oh nothing milord. That was just a very…sweet gesture. Especially for you." He said leaving. I glared at him as he left. Why did she bring out this side of me? She's just another pawn in my game. I began to complete the mountain of paperwork in front of me, and ended up with a really bad headache. Why me? A thought occurred to me, as if turning on a light-switch.

_What if she finds out Sebastian and I are demons? _ I thought for a moment and realized she's a supernatural being herself. I realized I don't care if she knows. All I know is that I love her

:Le time skip:

The moon was now beginning to rise and I was just finishing the last of the paperwork when I heard an ear-splitting scream. My head snapped up and I ran to the one place it could be coming from.

**Willow's POV:**

_I was dreaming. I was walking through the Phantomhive manner, a normal day. Until I heard glass break and a small scream. I ran, following the sound and stopped at Ciel's study. I saw his pale, lifeless, and unmoving body stained with crimson. I ran over to him crying and shaking him. The door suddenly closed behind me. I tried to open it but it seemed the more I pulled, the more it stuck. I felt a sudden rush of wind and turned to see a man dressed in a black trench coat and red mask. He held a bloodied katana in his right hand. I looked into this man's cold eyes. He had that same look in his eye, just like last time._

I woke up screaming. I sat up and began panicking. Suddenly a pair of strong and gentle hands were on my shoulders.

"It's ok! It's ok, it was just a dream!" Ciel said shaking me slightly. I look up into his eye, which was filled with concern. My breathing slowed down as I calmed myself.

"I'm sorry I must've woken you." I said holding my head in my hands.

"No, I was just heading off to bed. Are you ok?" he confirmed.

"Um, yeah I guess I'm fine." I said breathing in shaky breaths.

"No your not. Don't lie to yourself." He said coldly.

"I guess, I'm usually not like this." I said looking down at the ground.

"It's fine." He said coolly. I knew that I wouldn't be ok.

"What was your nightmare about?" he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You wouldn't understand the context." He rose an eyebrow.

"Long story." I said meeting his eye.

"We have all night." He said as he sighed.

"Ok." I said taking a deep breath. I proceeded to lift the hem of my nightgown. He stared at me incredulously.

"Oh relax." I said rolling my eyes. I lifted the nightgown so it covered my chest and hung around my neck.

"See?" I said pointing to my brand. It was a white feather bound in chains, symbolizing my purity and imprisonment. I felt him brush his fingers over it. It felt like electricity.

"When I was young, I lived with my parents in a beautiful manor. It was so full of life and I was happy all the time. Well until they found out about my abilities as I told you previously. Then they came. And that was the night I became an orphan." I paused.

"My parents died too." He said dully. I shook my head tears spilling out.

"You don't get it. The people who snuck in, hired a puppeteer by the name of drocell. They found me and…and they…" I said starting to breakdown.

"What?" he said encouragingly.

"I…it was me who k-killed them." I said starting to sob.

"They made me kill my own parents. Then they took me. That's what all these scars are. They made me use my abilities even though I hated myself for them. I was whipped, beaten, stabbed and poked with white hot irons. I finally got out of that hell-hole and had no where to go. I've been on the streets ever since." I finished. Ciel looked at me like he'd seen a ghost. I couldn't stop crying.

"The dream is kind of embarrassing. I was walking through a hallway, here. I heard glass break and ran to the room it was coming from. I s-saw…" I paused taking deep breaths.

"What did you see?" he said encouragingly.

"I-I saw…you. Dead."

Silence…

"Then I saw the man behind it all holding a bloody knife. It scared the shit out of me."

"I'm so pathetic." I said wiping my tears.

"Your anything but pathetic." He said staring at me.

"I'm sorry I'm pouring all of my emotions onto you." I said trying to force a smile.

"Don't worry." He said almost sweetly. I flopped back into a laying position, fiddling with my necklace.

"Sometimes, life just sucks." I say sighing.

"Agreed." He said, the smirk almost audible. I laughed slightly.

"Why do us children, of all people get the short end of the stick?" I ask to no one in particular while sitting up.

"I don't know." He said staring at me like I had two heads. I laughed to myself.

"Hey, what was that kiss on the forehead about?" I ask blushing.

"You felt that?"

"Of course, the drug didn't work as fast as you hoped it would." I said laughing. He was still staring at me weirdly.

"Um, what? Is there something on my face?" I said quietly. He smirks again and shakes his head no.

"No, your just so different from other people I've met. Girls in particular." He said almost smiling. I blushed.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I ask looking down shyly. I heard rustling of sheets and then I was looking into Ciel's eye. He leaned in closer to me. He had tilted my chin up to face him.

"It's a good thing." He whispered into my ear. He then kissed my cheek. I felt little tingles radiating from that spot outward. Filling me with warmth. When he pulled away. I quickly leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. He looked a little shocked at first, but then it quickly dissolved into a smirk.

"I was hoping you'd feel that way." He said mischievously. I rose a brow. He took both of my wrists in his hands and pinned them above me, pushing me into the bed. He then bombarded me with a storm of kisses on my neck. I wriggled my hands, but he kept an iron grip on them.

"Ah-ah-ah." He said taking a breaking from kissing me and looked into my eyes, his smirk ever-present. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You don't want to be punished do you?" he said tauntingly. I was scared but I knew he wouldn't kill me. I leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"So that's how you wanna play? Ok two can play at this game." I said seductively. I began to slightly thrash my arms, only moving his hands slightly. His smirk turned slightly vicious, his grin widening.

"Ok." He said quietly. He leaned in and started nibbling on my neck, then my ear. I didn't show the real pain I was in. He then started sucking on my neck. I let a teeny moan escape. I could feel him smile.

"I think I'm going to need both of my hands for this." He said in a way that sort of scared me. He leaned back and released my hands and untied his bow-tie. As quick as lightning, he'd tied my wrists to the headboard. He leaned in and began kissing my face. I grew impatient.

"Oh just kiss me already." I whispered. He chuckled darkly. He gently but passionately crushed his lips to mine. I could feel his tongue on my lips but wanted to tease him as he did me. He must've guessed my plan. He slid one hand down my torso to my hips. I gasped slightly and took advantage of the opportunity and plunged his tongue into my mouth. We fought for dominance. It was a short fight.

I was in my nirvana. I actually started to cry happy tears. I guess he felt the water and pulled back confused. I smiled.

"They're happy tears. But please-" I stopped and whispered I his ear.

"Untie my hands and let me tie myself to you in every way humanly possible. I promise I'll be good." I said desperately. A warm and small smile appeared on his face as he untied my hands. I reached up and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I knotted my fingers into his hair and he trailed his hands all over my back. We continued in this pure bliss for a while, until we were both gasping for air. I looked at him, and hugged him with all of the strength I could muster.

"Never leave me…Please, I don't think I can handle anyone else disappearing in my life." I whispered desperately.

"I promise." He said quietly. He pulled of his jacket and was just in an under-shirt. He scooped me up in his arms as if I were a child. He sat down and laid onto the bed, me still in his lap. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Why were you so afraid of me dead?" he said tilting my chin up to look at him. I blushed.

"I think we established why already. But if you must know, I care about you and I think I would become insane and completely and utterly depressed if you disappeared from my life." I said plainly. He muttered something I didn't hear.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."  
"Hey I know you said something, I'm not stupid."

"It was nothing." He said smirking, anger creeping into his face. I saw his eye flash pink confirming my suspicion. It made me angry that he didn't tell me. Perfect time to use my inhuman strength. And even better, I get to test it out on a demon. I rolled over on top of him, straddling him. He stared at me incredulously. I held his hands above his head and locked my arms. I saw him try and move and saw his face contort in shock when he couldn't move an inch. I leaned down and kissed his neck, kissing my way up to the string of the eye-patch. I bit down on the knot, unraveling it. I pulled it off of him. He had his right eye shut tight. I smiled. I went back and kissed his closed eyelid.

"I know what you are. It's ok, I don't care. Open you're eye. It's ok." I whisper sweetly into his ear. I kiss his eyelid once again. I wait patiently, giving him time, not pressuring him. He looks as if he's contemplating something, he probably is. He closes both eyes and I hear him take a deep breath. He slowly opens his eyes, to see my understanding smile, staring down at him.

"I knew it."


End file.
